I Will Carry You
by beastboy-and-raven
Summary: BBRaven fic. Afraid of hurting the people she loves, Raven leaves the Titans, but who will follow? It's our first fic, Come on!
1. Everywhere

I will carry you  
  
Inspired by Mr. Invisible a.k.a. Clay Aiken  
  
b*Disclaimer: We own nothing!!! *sob* I wish I owned Mr. Clay Aiken but hey whatcha gonna do!!!/b  
  
bAuthoresses note(s): Ok first of all we just want to say that we love BB+Raven and that Terra can just sit in a corner and eat her mocassins if she even thinks about touching Beast Boy!! I'm not bitter!!! Breathe in. breathe out. We're ok now!!! Ne hoo enjoy our lovely 'mantic fic!!! We would also like to say if any one has information as to the whereabouts of a) Terra and b) a crow bar, please contact us!!lol, I'm not crazy..much./b  
  
' She was sitting on the roof, dangling her legs over the side of the tower, staring up towards the night sky. She heard a noise behind her, and turned around quickly, only to find her hairy green companion. They looked at each other for a minute, until the sky turned red. The face of her father appeared in the looming clouds and lightning clashed around them. The tower shifted and lurched, until the cement cracked between them. She made a grab for his hand as his side of the Tower fell. She missed. He fell.' "NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!".  
  
She woke up screaming in her room, covered in a cold sweat. Her breathing slowed, she looked around. All she saw was the pitch black of her room. And the mirror. It shined an un-earthly black in the night. She got cold shivers just looking at it. She looked behind her and traced a picture in her headboard. She knew that picture all too well, a raven, as dark and mysterious as she was.  
  
She heard a knock on the door. "Raven, are you ok?" She knew who it was. Her fuzzy green companion also known as Beast Boy. Of course it was him, it was his fault she woke up every night in terror of what would happen if she stayed, and every time he was there at her door waiting. Every night he asked her the same thing and every night she lied to him. Deep down she knew she was lying to herself too. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone. She knew it wouldn't be much longer. She had to get away. She had to go somewhere where she couldn't hurt anybody, where she couldn't hurt him. She sighed and got out of bed.  
  
Beast Boy knocked again. "Raven??" he asked, sounding a little worried. She opened the door. "What?" came the mono-tonal reply. "Oh, I heard a scream and I was just wondering if you were okay..again." "I'm fine. Just go back to bed." "Okay then. if you're sure you're okay.. I'll see you in the morning Raye. G'night." Raven closed the door. She knew she would not see him in the morning. By morning she would be long gone. "Goodnight..iBeast Boy./i" She whispered to herself as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
bI know!! I know!!! But we had to end it in a cliffie!!! Aren't we angsty!!! Hehe!! Angst and sadness, angst and sadness, but what do you expect? We wrote this at 12 in the morning! I know the title makes no sense, but hey, knowledge will come to those who wait, and we'll make you wait!!Muahahaha! See that little button? It says review. Obey the button.  
  
Love y'all, The Conniption Sisters (except, without the sisters, lol)/b 


	2. Goodbye To You

Hey y'all it's us again!!! Did ya miss us?? Huh huh huh?? Did ya did ya did ya?? Sry spazzy moment there!!!! It is now one thirty and the morning and we're still going!!! Eating Rice Krispy Squares and writing fanfics, this is the life lol!!!! So here it is!! Oh and FYI, we're two people, not a schizophrenic!!! Chapter Two Time! Boo-yah!  
  
Raven opened her closet and found the suitcase that she had brought with her when she came to earth from Azerath. It brought back memories. Memories of her dead mother.. And her father. How she hated her father. After all, it was his fault that she had to leave her friends, the only people who accepted who for who she really was.  
  
Infuriated by the thought of her father, she began throwing everything she owned into the suitcase. Until she came upon the picture. She didn't have a lot of pictures and this one was pretty ordinary. But for some reason the day it was taken stood out in her mind. It was the summer she had joined the Titans.  
  
In the middle of the picture stood Robin. The fearless leader. Not that she was complaining, he was good at what he did. In a way she was sad, she was never going to see him rid the world of evil, with his friends by his side. To his left stood Starfire. She was by far the strangest girl Raven had ever met. And she was a horrible cook. But her sympathy and happiness brought a lot to the group and that was more important than she knew.  
  
Behind Starfire was Cyborg. He was a computer loving game freak who always seemed to want to be the leader. He was an interesting person though, sometimes Raven didn't know what to make of him. On Robin's right side she saw herself. What could she say about herself though that she didn't already know? But it was the titan to her right that called her attention. Beast Boy. When she first met him, she found him immature, annoying and anything but funny. But now.she didn't know what to think. But deep down she knew it. She loved him. And she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. She quickly finished packing and took one last look at her room before moving quietly down the hall.  
  
She made sure to be really quiet as she went by Robin's room. She knew he was listening. He was always listening. She wasn't quite sure why but he was probably listening to make sure that Starfire was still breathing. (A/N. We know it's supposed to angsty but we just couldn't help ourselves!) Finally she came to Beast Boy's door. She opened it as quietly as possible and smiled to herself. The room was a bit messy, but it was definitely not clean. Beast Boy was half sprawled on the floor, drooling and tied up in his blankets. She couldn't help but smile. He may have been an idiot, but he was her idiot, he just didn't know it yet. (A/N. Again, couldn't help ourselves, too many Rice Krispy Squares!!!)  
  
She knelt down quietly beside him on the floor and ran her hand through his messy hair. 'He looks so peaceful,' She thought. She couldn't leave him but she knew she had to. She was doing this for him. She was doing this so that he wouldn't get hurt. She walked over to his window and opened it. She cast one last longing look at him. "I love you Beast Boy." She wiped her eyes with one hand and flew through the window, never to look back.  
  
Sooo??? How do y'all like it??? We came up with another word that describes our story!! Drumroll please!!! It's Angstmantic!!!! Hehe lol!! It is now two thirty in the morning and we're still going strong!!! Although I don't know how long we'll last seeing as we just ran out of Rice Krispy Squares!!!! Uh-oh spaghettio!!! Anywayz, we were gonna call BB's hair dishevelled but it sounded too much like shovel, which would have confused Starfire and she would have made the pudding of Confusion, or worse, which nobody wants so we'll leave it at that!! Buh bye now, The Connipition Sisters(minus the sisters) 


	3. Where Are You Now?

*A/N: Hey y'all how' it going??? Sorry it's taken us so long to update but we couldn't find the rice krispy squares!!! hehe lol So ne hoo it took us a while to get our plot bunnies jumping again but hey here it is!!!  
  
Thanks to all our reviwers:  
  
bobby- Thanks soo much for your input, it's good to know you like the story!  
  
animetenshi15- yes!! bb+ra forever!! Lol thanks for reading the fic! luv and hugglez bak moshi and shiru!  
  
rebekah- well, here's more! Hope you like it, we don't have any rice krispie squares so we had to substitute with root beer. Lol  
  
Moey25- No way would we leave it here! We wanna know what happens! Lol  
  
Alys ( Sage of Story)- It was such an honour to be reviewed by you! Plz keep writing Bring Me To Life. We really enjoy your writing. It's good to know you like the little moments of rice krispie square havoc!  
  
MistressDarkness- Cut back on the rice krispie squares? Never!!! Glad you liked it, it's our first fic!  
  
down with BbxRaven- We aren't fans of RoxRa but whatever floats your boat! And there has been love in episodes like, Nevermore and Final Exam! You can just pretend that it's Robin instead I guess.  
  
SperryDee, arpy, Pline and purplerave- Yay! You liked it, snaps for SperryDee, arpy, Pline and purplerave!(long story)  
  
nny27- Well, we'll all see what happens!  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, now back to the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter three: Where Are You Now?  
  
The cool morning air blew through the window onto the oddly sprawled Beast Boy. Just a few hours earlier Raven had left, leaving behind an empty room and lost memories.  
  
He woke up shivering and sat up. 'Why is the window open?' he thought and got up to close it. 'Oh well, guess I must have left it open last night. Speaking of last night. ' he said to himself remembering his "dream". "She said.. naww that would never happen. She could never really care about me. But it felt so real." He shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Starfire was cooking, or at least attempting to cook.sort of.  
  
"Hey Beast Boy? Have you seen Raven this morning?" Robin asked him. "No. why would I have???" he replied. "I dunno.. it's just that none of us have seen her all morning and it's already like noon." "Yeah, you know how she gets, she's pro'bly meditating or something." Beast Boy said, in an almost defensive way. "Perhaps she is not feeling well and I should bring her some break of the fasting! It will surely cure her ailments!" piped up Starfire.  
  
"No it's okay Star. I'll go and get her." Beast Boy said a little too eagerly.  
  
"But wouldn't she prefer more female companionship? Surely we can do hair braiding manoeuvres on each other and."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No!"  
  
As this went on, Beast Boy slipped upstairs to Raven's room. He shuffled his feet as he walked smiling as he thought about his "dream". 'I know it was just a dream. but it seemed so real..' he thought as he reached Raven's door. 'Otay. here goes.' he extended his arm and knocked quietly on the door. He waited a few seconds with no answer before knocking again. Still no answer.  
  
"Come on Raye open the door." Still no answer. " Come on Raye, open the door, I know you're in there!" The silence was starting to get at Beast Boy. "Raven, if you don't open the door right now.I'll, I'll.I'll.SING!!" 'That'll get her out' he thought, but still the door remained closed. "Fine Raven, you asked for it.  
  
Yeah I know it hurts, Yeah I know you're scared walking down the road that leads to who knows where. Don't you hang your  
  
head don't you give up yet when courage starts to disappear I will be right here.  
  
When your world breaks down and the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you.  
  
When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you.  
  
Everybody cries, Everybody bleeds, No one ever said that lifes an easy thing. Thats the beauty of it, when you lose yourway, close your eyes and go to sleep and wake up to another day.  
  
You should know now that you're not alone. Take my heart and we will find, you will find, your way home.  
  
When your dreams give out I will carry you, carry you. When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes.  
  
When you're falling behind, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you, carry you, I will carry you."  
  
But the only thing on the other side of the door, was darkness.  
  
A/N hehehehehehehe we told ya!!! Yay we're glad yall waited!!! But this isnt the whole meaning of the title!! but ne hoo you'll see!!! hehe yeah we noe Beast boy singing is pretty painful but he had to get her out of there somehow lol!!! The sad part is that all of that "beautiful" singing went to waste!! Now that's a travesty if Ive ever seen one!!! Hehe lol!!!  
  
Lotsa luv the Conniption Sisters...ish 


	4. Empty Handed

Hey y'all it's us again!! PUUUUDGE!!! hehe sorry that was random lol!! We just finished reading Bring Me to Life and I was seriously balling my eyes out lol!! Hehe we are once again hopped up on rice krispy squares and so far it's only 11:30!!! We have hours of fics to write and rice krispy squares to eat!!! YAY!! Okay ill stop stalling now and so here's our fourth chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Empty Handed  
  
He finished his song smiling. 'If that doesn't get her out of there I don't know what will!'. But there was still no answer. "Raven?" Now he was really getting worried. "Okay that's it Raven, I'm coming in." He opened the door a crack, just enough so that he could see into her dark haven.  
  
He opened up the door a little wider and whispered as quietly as he could (A/N: which probably isn't that quiet if it's Beast Boy but ne hoo) "Raven?" Now Beast Boy was really getting annoyed. He wasn't used to being ignored. Still receiving no answer he opened the door all of the way, letting the light from the hallway flood into the dark room.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
He let out a sigh as he wondered where she could be. 'Where could she be?' (A/N: See I told ya) He hesitated before he took a step further into the room. After what had happened last time he didn't want to take any chances. That's when he noticed something weird. 'It's so empty....' he thought 'that's strange....'  
  
'Oh well maybe she's just up on the roof meditating or something.' That's when something caught his eye. Seeing as the room was always uber neat, it wasn't hard to notice when something was out of place. On her desk, where the mirror had once sat, was one solitary piece of paper.  
  
He walked over to it and picked it up. The paper was covered in curvy handwriting that looked like it must have been written in a hurry.  
  
Dear Beast Boy,  
  
By the time you read this, I will be gone and you will be safe. I write this letter while looking at the picture of our first summer together. You remember, you spilled juice all over Starfire and she thought you had proposed. It was fun, even I can't deny that fact. But the joy it brings me is more than just a mere emotion.  
  
I am trapped in myself. I am alone, it's like I'm screaming and no one heard me. No one but you. You heard me scream and you saved me that night in my mind, when we fought against my father. I could blame him for all of this, he is the constriction of my emotions and with those constrictions, I can't tell you what I feel to your face.  
  
I love you Beast Boy. You are everything to me. Without you, I am an empty shell, a body with no life. It may sound cheesy but it's true. I am deeply in love with you and that's why I have to go. You are my hope and if I shatter that hope I will never forgive myself, so this is goodbye.  
  
Goodbye Beast boy, please don't try to find me. It will do you and the others no good. Tell Robin he was a good leader, tell Star she brightened my days even thought I didn't show it, tell Cyborg that he was a pretty cool guy.  
  
When you read this, I might already be dead and if I am, it is all the better for you. I love you and that's all I really need to say.  
  
Raven  
  
He was unconsciously crying and in complete shock 'Gone...she's gone'. He didn't cry like he was crying because it was expected of him, you know, those little tears that run down your face when your sad but not so sad that you couldn't live another day with those tears.  
  
The tears that ran down Beast Boy face were tears of genuine grief and sadness. The kind of sadness that makes you feel like someone ripped out a part of your heart and that you couldn't go on without them. He cried for her and he cried because he realized...he loved her too.  
  
He loved her with a fierce burning passion that made him want to be with her forever. Everything about her was infatuating, her hair, her eyes, and even that secret smile she had, just for him...the one that made him feel confident and strong and like he could jump over ten thousand buildings if she told him to.  
  
But she was gone, off to some far away place, dooming herself for eternity. But he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't give her up. She was powerful, she was a Titan, she was Raven and she would not be forgotten.  
  
Hey so what do y'all think?? Omg isn't the letter so good though lol!! I didn't write it...it was my sister type person!! Yay and I bet y'all are wondering what time it is!! It is duh duh duh..... 12:47!! Yay we still got plenty of time!! Hehe otay see you next time!!  
  
Love y'all- The Conniption Sisters( we've gone through this...) 


	5. Of Fish Tanks

I Will Carry You  
  
Alright, two chapters, one night, can you believe it?? Wow! So many boxes of rice krispie square I think I might puke...or not...anyways, thank god for spell check and such...I have nothing else to say! Yay our fifth chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Here Without You  
  
The blipping of video games could be heard in the background and the faint sound of water running in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes! Boo-ya! Beat ya again Robin, give up yet?" Cyborg did a victory lap around the couch and resumed his seat on the floor in front of the T.V.  
  
"Uh, Cy...how long has Star been gone and how long has the water been running in the kitchen?" Robin asked Cyborg.  
  
The two titans looked at each other, then in the direction of the kitchen.. With a yelp, Robin jumped up and made a mad dash for the kitchen.  
  
Robin came in view of the whole kitchen and his jaw dropped to the floor. Eeeeppp would be the only word close enough to describing the scene in the kitchen.  
  
Starfire was sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by fish tanks filled with fish.  
  
"Uhhhhh,..... Star...What are you doing exactly?" he managed to squeal out.  
  
"Well... you see, I was on the netting of Inter and I saw that fish have a calming effect on humans...so I bought you some fish!" She said smiling.  
  
"Okay?? I don't know what to say... Ummm thanks??" Robin blushed light crimson.  
  
"Thanks?!?!" Cyborg said incredulously, "Robin what are we going to do with all of these fish???"  
  
"You do not like my gift??" The smile quickly vanished from the girls face.  
  
"No, no Star it's not like that at all!" Robin said trying not to hurt her feelings. "I just don't know where we're going to put all of these fish tanks." he said scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"The tower is large, is it not?" she said, the smile reappearing on her face.  
  
Cyborg just rolled his eyes and went back to the living room, leaving the two alone. Robin leant over to whisper something in her ear. He flashed her a small smile before following his friend back to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey y'all!! Yeah we know that this chappie had not really anything to do with the rest of the story but we felt that we needed to lighten the mood!! So yeah I hope you liked our little burst of random insanity!!! The time is ..... 3:01 exactly. Oclay we'll se y'all later!!!  
  
Love the Conniptions Sisters( 


	6. Here Without You

I Will Carry You CH. 6  
  
HI HI!!!! Tatanuega y'all!!! YAY!! Woah I think this is the first chapter that we haven't written at some ungodly hour of the morning!!! Wow!! Uh-oh something's gonna happen I just know it!! Luckily I've got my lucky Batman and Robin ring on!!! No seriously I have a ring with a picture of two men in leotards on it!!! Hehe!! Yeah we accidentally named the last chapter wrong!!! It wasn't supposed to be called "Here Without You" cuz that's the name of this chapter! It's a song fic can you tell?!? Oh yah BTW we don't own Three Doors Down. Tay so I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the fic that we didn't write at three in the morning!!! For once!! Okay really I'm shutting up!!  
  
Chapter 6: Here Without You  
  
Beast Boy barely made it to the kitchen before collapsing. He was so emotionally exhausted that he could barely even stand. He couldn't think. Couldn't talk. He saw his friends in the kitchen. He didn't care. She wasn't there.  
  
He went up to the roof. The stairs took a while but he made it. She liked to meditate up there. She liked to be alone. Beast boy respected that.  
  
He sat for a while, thinking about her.  
  
~*A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same*~  
  
She was so beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes. Everything about her was beautiful. She was so...cold. Her emotions just weren't there. She couldn't use them. Even if she did...no, she would never like someone like him.  
  
~*But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face*~  
  
Even though they were so different. He was goofy, maybe even dumb but Raven, Raven was smart and interesting and...perfect to him.  
  
~*I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time*~  
  
Whenever he felt lonely, whenever he felt sad or angry or hopeless. All he had to do was think of her. She made him complete.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
~*I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me*~  
  
He dreamed of her. Almost every night. They were always the only ones there. Together. The most they had ever done in these dreams was kiss. He wouldn't let himself think anything more than that. It was a violation of her privacy, a privacy she deserved.  
  
~*The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go*~  
  
They were well-known in the town. Obssesed fans always pretended to know everything about them. Beast Boy let himself think that he knew more about her than they did. The truth was, no one knew much about her. She was mysterious, elusive. It was amazing. She didn't need to tell you about her life but she'd listen about yours.  
  
She made his life better every day. With the secret smiles and the little nice touches here and there.  
  
~*Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love*~  
  
He was in love with her. He'd known it forever. He hoped she would love him back. He was planning to tell her but then...this happened.  
  
~*And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it get hard but it won't take away my love*~  
  
With every villain they fought, every evil person, his love grew. Watching her fight along side him and the others lifted him to new heights. He couldn't fight without her. He couldn't live without her.  
  
The others would need to know. They would. They'd figure it out. But he had to do this on his own. He had to find her and tell her the truth. The others might get angry with him for leaving without them but he could deal with that later. There was only one thing that he couldn't deal with. Losing her, Losing her in any way. Whether it was death or rejection, his life would lose it's glimmer without her. He would lose everything.  
  
But he wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
A/N: Tater Tot: Yay! Another day, another chapter that I didn't write. Well okay that's not true I wrote the last sentence!!! Piper's letting her ego get the better of her! But if she asks I didn't say that!! Otay so maybe the ring isn't as lucky as I thought... But if you thought that the last sentence was good please tell me!! PLEASE?? Sorry I'm gonna try and calm myself down.... calm blue ocean.....Billy....Pippin......Ryan.....otay I feel better now!!! Please review!!! (Especially the last sentence *wink*wink*nudge*nudge) Otay keep it frosty!!  
  
Piper: You're just jealous I can spell! And count to twelve without taking my shoes off...and write a story. I'm on a roll! 6 whole chapters (minus a few measly sentences...Tater Tot? That'd be you!) I'm not egotistical, I'm just extremely honest in my genius..hehehe, anyways, Me= smart, pretty, funny, charming, etc., Tater Tot=...Tater Tot. She won't do anything about this, I'm bigger than her!  
  
The Conniption Sisters (Piper=the pretty one, Tater Tot= the other one) BTW, I, Piper refuse to speak to Tater Tot until she apologizes for changing the story! 


End file.
